


Rettungsübungen

by Tjej



Category: Tatort
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/pseuds/Tjej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Thiel fiel fast die Löschdecke aus der Hand. Wie bitte? Das hatte Boerne jetzt nicht wirklich so gesagt, oder? Hatte der sie noch alle?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rettungsübungen

**Author's Note:**

> Das kommt dabei heraus, wenn man auf einer Brandschutzausbildung ist.  
> Und das gilt sowohl für mich (diese Geschichte), als auch für Thiel und Boerne (ja, ähm, lest selbst). 
> 
>  
> 
> Vielen Dank an CornChrunchie für ihre Meinung vorab! :-*. Ohne dich hätte ich noch monatelang weiter gemurkst :-D

 

 

~*~*~*~

 

 

"Ach, der Herr Nachbar, das ist ja mal eine angenehme Überraschung!"

"Was?" Thiel drehte sich nichts Böses ahnend nach links und stöhnte auf, als er erkannte, wer ihn da gerade so übertrieben gut gelaunt gegrüßt hatte. "Was machen Sie denn hier? Stellen Sie mir etwa nach?"

Boerne lachte leise auf und ließ sich neben Thiel nieder.

"Vielleicht?" Boerne wackelte lustig mit den Augenbrauen und Thiel lachte gequält. Er hätte es eigentlich ja wissen müssen, dass Boerne so eine Vorlage direkt verwandelte. Manchmal schaltete er einfach zu langsam. Oder Boerne zu schnell. Oder beides. "Nein", fuhr der andere in gewohnt gestelztem Tonfall fort, "ob Sie's glauben oder nicht, ich nehme ebenso wie Sie an dieser schönen Ausbildung hier teil. Nicht, dass ich so etwas wie eine Ausbildung überhaupt nötig hätte, aber na ja. Die lieben Vorschriften." Er knöpfte sein Jackett auf und rückte den Stuhl näher an den Tisch.

"Eigentlich hatte ich hier für Nadeshda freigehalten", brummte Thiel resigniert, während er sich wieder von Boerne wegdrehte und darauf wartete, dass es endlich losging. Hätte er ja bis vor ein paar Minuten auch nicht gedacht, dass er diese Veranstaltung hier mal herbeisehnen würde.

"Ach, Ihre Nadeshda hat doch schon längst einen anderen Sitznachbarn gefunden." Boerne winkte ab und griff sich die Unterlagen vor ihm auf dem Tisch. Neugierig beäugte er die ersten Seiten. Thiel drehte sich derweil nach hinten um und erblickte nach kurzem Suchen Nadeshda in einer der hinteren Sitzreihen, wie sie in ein anscheinend sehr anregendes Gespräch mit einem ihm unbekannten jungen Mann vertieft war. Na toll. Er hatte ja gehofft, dass er sich mit ihr ein wenig die Zeit mit Galgenmännchen oder so hätte vertreiben können. Aber daraus schien dann ja mal eher nichts zu werden. Und so wie er Boerne einschätzte, würde der sich mit Hingabe an der Vorlesung hier beteiligen. Nicht, dass er mit ihm überhaupt etwas spielen ... Na egal.

"Tja, das Schicksal führt uns immer wieder zusammen ...", kam es da theatralisch von der Seite und Thiels Kopf zuckte in die Richtung. Boerne sagte das ganz beiläufig, während er immer noch durch das Handout blätterte. "Da geht man nichtsahnend auf eine Brandschutzausbildung und dann ... " Er ließ den Satz vielsagend in der Luft hängen und Thiel rollte mit den Augen und setzte sich wieder gerade hin.

"... trifft man Sie. Ganz toll", vollendete er unbeeindruckt. "Und 'nichtsahnend'?" Thiel warf einen kurzen skeptischen Blick nach links. "Ich dachte, Sie wissen eh schon alles und das hier ist nur Zeitverschwendung?"

"Ja ja, jetzt legen Sie mal nicht jedes Wort auf die Goldwaage. Natürlich könnte ich mit meiner Zeit Sinnvolleres anfangen. Ich darf gar nicht dran denken, was sich morgen wieder alles auf meinem Schreibtisch stapelt." Boerne legte eine kleine Pause ein und ließ dann wie aus heiterem Himmel seine Hände samt Papier auf die Tischplatte fallen und drehte seinen Kopf zu Thiel. "Sie sind heute aber auch wieder negativ, Herr Thiel", sagte er tadelnd und schnaubte. Da keinerlei Reaktion von Thiel kam, wandte er sich schließlich auch in Richtung der Powerpointpräsentation, die bereits vor ihnen auf die Leinwand projiziert wurde. "Aber vielleicht springt bei Ihnen ja auch noch der Funke über. Soll ja selbst bei Brandschutzausbildungen hin und wieder vorkommen." Thiel konnte das selbstzufriedene Grinsen förmlich spüren und er verdrehte erneut die Augen. Auch seine Mundwinkel wollten nach oben, die bekam er aber gerade noch in den Griff.

"Ja, mir ist auch schon ganz warm," antwortete er betont gelangweilt.

"Sehen Sie?" 

Thiel sagte gar nichts, drehte aber seinen Kopf ein Stück nach rechts, weil er das Grinsen jetzt doch nicht zurückhalten konnte. Dass Boerne auch immer das letzte Wort haben musste. Und dann so zweideutigen Quatsch, noch dazu in aller Öffentlichkeit. Mann! Er wollte gar nicht wissen, was sich die anderen Kursteilnehmer so dachten. Allen voran die Kollegen, die hier an allen Ecken und Enden auch anwesend waren. Aber bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, welchen Eindruck Boerne und er auf ihre Umgebung hinterließen, ergriff der Kursleiter das Wort. Wurde auch mal Zeit. 

"Bevor wir loslegen: Ich lasse hier eine Liste mit allen Teilnehmern rumgehen. Da unterschreiben Sie bitte an der entsprechenden Stelle. Sollten Sie nicht mit draufstehen, schreiben Sie Ihren Namen und die Unterschrift einfach drunter." Er überreichte die Liste an eine junge Frau in der ersten Reihe. "Gut. Dann kann's losgehen. Ich begrüße Sie alle recht herzlich zu unserer diesjährigen Brandschutzausbildung. Ich heiße Wolfgang Kerner und werde Sie heute also wieder fit machen in Sachen Brand, also Brandverhütung, Verhalten bei Bränden, Brandbekämpfung mit den verschiedenen Löschausrüstungen. Gesetzliche Regelungen zum Thema werden wir auch kurz berühren. Und wenn wir damit durch sind, werden wir draußen noch die ein oder andere praktische Übung durchführen."

Klang ja furchtbar spannend. Und dann auch noch einen Boerne als Sitznachbarn, der heute zu allerlei zweifelhaften Späßen aufgelegt zu sein schien. Das konnte ja heiter werden. 

Herr Kerner machte sie jetzt auf die Unterlagen vor ihnen auf dem Tisch aufmerksam und Thiel blätterte mehr oder weniger motiviert durch die Seiten. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Boerne das erste Papier umklappte und akribisch falzte und er konnte sich erneut ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Der andere war so ... speziell. 

Nach einem zähen Vortrag, dessen Inhalt so langweilig wie bekannt war und den Boerne mit seinen regelmäßigen Kommentaren noch zusätzlich in die Länge zog (Thiel war nicht der einzige, dem ein frustriertes Stöhnen entwich, wenn Boerne mal wieder etwas besser zu wissen glaubte), ging es endlich nach draußen. Das besserte seine Laune merklich, Anpacken und etwas tun können hatte ihm schon immer mehr gebracht als in dunklen Räumen zu hocken und nur zuzuhören. Boerne war ihm natürlich auf den Fersen, aber das war ja nichts Neues. Er hatte es schon lange aufgegeben, dem anderen entkommen zu wollen, das war sinnlos und viel zu anstrengend. Davon abgesehen würde es ja reichlich komisch wirken, wenn er jetzt vor Boerne davonlaufen würde und wenn er eins nicht wollte, dann unnötig Aufmerksamkeit erregen. 

Und so stand er jetzt also zusammen mit den anderen Kursteilnehmern im Halbkreis um Herrn Kerner und diverse Löschhilfen herum und Boerne stand halb neben, halb hinter ihm. Thiel versuchte zu ignorieren, dass der andere mal wieder keinen Respekt vor Grenzen hatte und mit seinem Oberkörper gerade so, dass man es wahrnehmen konnte, sein Schulterblatt berührte. Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich auf das Geschehen vor ihm.

Da erklärte Kerner gerade die erste Übung: Ein Brand in einer speziellen Tonne sollte mit Hilfe eines Kohlendioxidlöschers gelöscht werden. Nachdem er die Handhabung des Löschers erklärt und demonstriert hatte, trat der erste Mitstreiter nach vorne und löschte in Sekundenschnelle den Brand. So ging es dann reihum. 

"Wetten, dass ich das schneller gelöscht kriege als Sie?", fragte Boerne mit einem Mal herausfordernd und so nah an Thiels Ohr, dass er kurz zusammenzuckte. Dann seufzte er. Wetten ... Der hatte Probleme …

Er antwortete auch gar nicht, zum einen, weil ihm das als eine Verschwendung von Energie erschien, und zum anderen, weil er jetzt dran war. Gelassen ging er nach vorne und griff nach dem Löscher. Boerne musste das ja nicht wissen, aber sein Ehrgeiz war jetzt doch irgendwie gepackt und er versuchte, die Flammen so schnell wie möglich zu ersticken. Das gelang ihm auch ziemlich gut, so verglichen mit den anderen jetzt, wie ihm das Lob des Kursleiters bestätigte. Grinsend ging er zurück an seinen Platz und ihm entging Boernes leicht pikierter Gesichtsausdruck nicht, als der sich auf den Weg machte.

"Na dann zeigen Sie mal, was Sie können", gab er ihm noch mit, als Boerne gerade an ihm vorbeiging und ihm wortlos sein Jackett in die Hand drückte.

Er sah Boerne dabei zu, wie er die Ärmel seines Hemdes hochgekrempelte, die Krawatte zwischen zwei Knopflöchern ins Hemd steckte und nach dem Feuerlöscher griff. Er richtete die Sprühdüse auf die Flammen aus und betätigte den Druckhebel. Ein viel zu schwaches Zischen ertönte und die klägliche Menge Kohlensäureschnee, die aus dem Ende des Schlauches kam, wurde zu allem Überfluss auch noch von einem plötzlichen Windstoß vom zu löschenden Objekt abgelenkt. So sehr Boerne auch immer wieder drückte, das Feuer brannte gnadenlos weiter. Unterdrücktes Gelächter brach aus, auch Thiel musste sich beherrschen, nicht loszuprusten. Nur Boerne stand etwas bedröppelt da, auch wenn er versuchte, sich unbeeindruckt zu geben. Aber Thiel wusste ja wie Boerne war. So etwas war für ihn wie eine persönliche Niederlage, auch wenn er gar nichts dafür konnte.

Herr Kerner tauschte mit einem lockeren Spruch den leeren Löscher aus und drückte Boerne einen neuen in die Hand. Diesmal ging alles glatt und Boerne schaffte es ohne weitere Zwischenfälle, die Flammen zu löschen.

Im Anschluss daran ging er übertrieben gestrafft wieder zurück zu Thiel und stellte sich neben ihn. Beide schauten geradeaus und Thiel grinste nur und schwieg.

"Da freuen Sie sich jetzt, was?", sagte der andere trotzig, während er sich wieder anzog.

"Ich hab doch gar nichts gesagt." Thiel grinste immer breiter.

"Das war höhere Macht, das zählt sowieso nicht."

"Sie wollten wetten, nicht ich."

"Pfff."

Das Thema Wette schien damit fürs Erste erledigt. Thiel sollte es nur recht sein, er hatte das ja von Anfang an albern gefunden. Obwohl es ihn schon etwas juckte, Boerne ein wenig bluten zu lassen. Vielleicht könnte er ja später noch einmal drauf zurückkommen.

Jetzt aber genoss er erst einmal Boernes Schweigen und schaute den restlichen Kursteilnehmern bei der Übung zu.

 

"So, als nächstes wollen wir uns der Löschdecke widmen. Löschdecken kann man eigentlich bei allem Möglichen einsetzen, typisch ist aber wohl der Einsatz bei Personen. Ich demonstrier' Ihnen gerade mal hier die Handhabung." Herr Kerner entfaltete die besagte Decke und stellte sich neben eine Personenattrappe, die auf dem Boden lag. "Wichtig ist hier, dass man von oben nach unten, also vom Kopf Richtung Füße, arbeitet. Man breitet also die Decke so über die brennende Person ..." Er ließ seinen Worten Taten folgen und kniete im Anschluss daran auf dem Boden. "... Und dann ist folgendes wichtig: den Kopf, beziehungsweise das Gesicht, sollte es zugedeckt sein, frei machen und dann die Flammen ersticken, indem man die Decke entweder in streichenden oder klopfenden Bewegungen gegen Körper drückt, auch hier von oben nach unten." Kerner zeigte ihnen die beiden alternativen Vorgehensweisen und fügte hinzu: "Im Ernstfall werden Sie als Laien wohl automatisch die Variante mit dem Klopfen wählen, weil es doch ungemütlich warm an den Händen werden kann und man ja als Otto Normalverbraucher nicht gerade entsprechende Handschuhe, so wie ich jetzt hier, anhat, wenn plötzlich der Kollege oder Nachbar oder sonst wer brennt."

Thiel stimmte artig in das Lachen der Zuhörer mit ein, ehe er sich leicht irritiert in die Richtung drehte, aus der besonders amüsierte Laute kamen. Er erkannte Nadeshda als Verursacherin dieses - wie er fand - unangemessen enthusiastischen Kicherns. Sie verstummte zwar schnell, als Thiels Blick sie traf, ihre Mundwinkel konnte sie aber dennoch nur schwer unter Kontrolle bringen. Im nächsten Moment wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit dann aber schon wieder von etwas ganz anderem vereinnahmt.

Er hatte vorher gar nicht wirklich drauf geachtet, aber während er jetzt den Blick wieder nach vorne wandte fiel ihm auf, dass auf dem Platz mehrere Decken ausgebreitet waren mit zusammengefalteten Löschdecken obendrauf. Das Nichtvorhandensein der entsprechenden Puppe an jeder dieser Stationen ließ ihn erahnen, worauf die nächste Übung hinauslaufen würde. Er seufzte schon einmal vorsorglich in sich hinein. Kerner bestätigte dann auch gleich seinen Verdacht.

"Ich möchte jetzt, in Ermangelung an ausreichend Attrappen, dass Sie zuerst einmal paarweise die Handhabung der Löschdecke aneinander üben. Ich will also, dass einer die brennende Person gibt und der andere mit der Decke löscht. Also so tut. Und dann die Rollen tauschen natürlich. So bekommen Sie ein Gefühl dafür, wie es ist, wenn man alleine ist, mit dieser doch recht großen und unhandlichen Decke. Danach kann dann, wer mag, noch zu mir kommen und mal die Wirklichkeit testen, an der Puppe hier. Dafür bekommen Sie dann auch Handschuhe, zur Sicherheit."

Thiel war begeistert. Noch besser als zwei Stunden neben einem Boerne in Hochform in einem strunzlangweiligen Vortrag zu sitzen, war die Aussicht darauf, sich von eben diesem in aller Öffentlichkeit anfassen lassen zu müssen. Und umgekehrt. Ihn anzufassen. So vor anderen jetzt. Also ... überhaupt so ... Ach!

Er hätte sich natürlich auch schnell jemand anderen suchen können, aber das wäre dann ja irgendwie ähnlich seltsam gewesen wie wenn er vorhin vor ihm weggelaufen wäre und es reichte ja wirklich, wenn Boerne schon allein durch seine spezielle Art Aufmerksamkeit erregte, da musste er nicht auch noch ... Also Augen zu und durch. Vielleicht riss Boerne sich ja auch am Riemen. Hoffen konnte man ja mal.

Er drehte sich gerade zu ihm um, um gemeinsam einen Platz zu suchen, da sah er, wie der andere von einer Dame angesprochen wurde, einer, die noch dazu voll in Boernes Beuteschema fiel, zumindest wenn er dessen Geschmack hätte einschätzen müssen. Er war im ersten Moment zu überrascht von diesem Bild, um verstehen zu können, was sie sagte, und im nächsten zu eingenommen von dem plötzlichen Gefühl, dass ihm das jetzt gar nicht passte. Irgendwie. Aber als Boerne ihm dann eine Hand um den Oberarm legte und ihn neben sich zog, da hätte er auch nicht sicher sagen können, ob ihm das jetzt besser passte. Aber irgendwie schon.

"Es tut mir leid, Sie versetzen zu müssen, gnädige Frau, aber ich bin schon an meinen Kollegen hier versprochen", verkündete Boerne fröhlich und hielt dabei immer noch Thiels Arm fest. "Aber der nette Herr hinter Ihnen scheint noch auf der Suche." Boerne schaute über die Schulter der Frau hinweg zu einem verschreckt wirkenden jungen Mann, der mindestens zwanzig Jahre jünger als die Angesprochene war und dessen Gesicht sich deutlich rot färbte bei Boernes Worten. Die Dame folgte seinem Blick, schnellte aber gleich wieder mit großen Augen und schnaubend zu Boerne herum. Der ließ sich davon nicht stören. "Ich bin mir sicher, er wird ein mehr als gleichwertiger Ersatz für mich sein. Angenehmes Löschen wünsche ich." Und mit einem übertriebenen Lächeln ließ er sie stehen und schob Thiel an den Schultern vor sich her zu einer der ausgebreiteten Decken. Thiel stolperte, immer noch leicht verwirrt, vor Boerne her. Eigentlich wäre das ja mal total super gewesen, wenn Boerne und die Frau ... also für ihn UND für Boerne wäre das super gewesen. Aber irgendwie, na ja irgendwie war es dann doch nicht so ... Also zumindest hatte sich das grade kurz mal so gar nicht super angefühlt. Und dann wieder doch, als Boernes warme Hand da so ... und er sich für ihn entschieden ... Thiel schüttelte den Kopf. Hä? Was dachte er denn da für ein Zeug zusammen? Das klang ja wie ... als wären sie ... Dabei hatten sie ja ... waren sie ja ... Ja was waren sie denn? So ganz klar war ihr Verhältnis ja noch nie gewesen. Schon gar nicht in letzter Zeit. Aber jetzt war es irgendwie gerade noch unklarer. Und jetzt, wo Boerne ihn so rum dirigierte, so ... so vor sich her schubste beinah, da nervte ihn der andere ja auch wieder tierisch. Mann!

Thiel entschied schnell, sich auf das Genervt-Gefühl zu konzentrieren. Alles andere war ... Das war alles eh nur Boernes Schuld, weil der immer so ... da war. Der nervte echt!

Thiel legte also einen genervten Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht und sich selbst auf den Boden. Dann hätte er es wenigstens gleich hinter sich.

Herr Kerner gab noch einmal den ein oder anderen Hinweis, dann konnte die Übung starten. Thiel sah von seiner Froschperspektive aus Boerne dabei zu, wie er die Löschdecke auseinander faltete und dann in einem Schwung über ihm ausbreitete. Er starrte in den wolkenbehangenen Himmel über ihm und fragte sich, ob es wohl später noch regnen würde, als Boerne neben ihm kniend seine Hände ohne Eile über seine Schultern gleiten ließ. Dann ein behutsames Streichen entlang seiner Arme bis zu seinen Händen, wo Boerne kurz verharrte, während Thiel überlegte, ob die Form der Wolke dort eher Australien entsprach oder ... ob Boernes Finger da grade wirklich unter die Decke geschlüpft waren und jetzt über seine fuhren. Als der andere seine Hände schließlich auf Thiels Brust legte und langsam und vorsichtig bis zu seinem Bauch fuhr, fragte er sich dann aber doch, ob er ihm erst später den Hals umdrehen sollte oder, als Boerne weiter glitt, doch lieber gleich. Aber noch bevor Thiel hier zum Täter werden konnte auf einer Veranstaltung, die doch eigentlich Retter hervorbringen sollte, wurde Boernes Aktion von einer plötzlich auftauchenden Stimme abrupt unterbrochen und Thiel dankte dem Schöpfer für das perfekte Timing.

"Also, Herr ..." Kerner sah Boerne fragend an.

"Professor Boerne," antwortete Boerne, der sich schnell aufgerichtet hatte, und konnte es nicht sein lassen, seinen Titel zu betonen.

"Also, Herr Professor Boerne, das ist ja sehr löblich, dass Sie Ihrem Partner hier anscheinend nicht wehtun wollen, aber wenn Sie im Ernstfall so zaghaft zu Werke gehen, wird das schwierig werden mit dem Löschen. Und Sie wollen doch sicher nicht, dass dem Herrn ... " Er wandte sich jetzt Thiel zu, der gerade die Decke von sich schob und sich wieder in die Vertikale brachte.

"Thiel," half dieser ihm weiter,

" ... dem Herrn Thiel ernsthaft etwas passiert, oder?"

Au weia. Boerne kriegte heute aber ganz schön sein Fett weg. Wenn das nicht so bewusst selbstverschuldet wäre, könnte er einem fast ein wenig leid tun. Boerne aber schien völlig gelassen, mehr noch, eher kampflustig und siegessicher. Wahrscheinlich würde er jetzt gleich wieder irgendeine hanebüchene Erklärung aus dem Ärmel zaubern, nur um nicht doof dazustehen. Das war immer das Gleiche und Thiel verdrehte schon mal die Augen und griff dann nach der Decke, um sie zu entwirren und sich bereit für Runde zwei zu machen. In welcher er Boerne im Übrigen mal zeigen würde, wie das richtig ging.

"Ach wissen Sie, der Herr Thiel, der steht schon so lange in Flammen, ohne dass ernsthaft etwas passiert. Da kann ich mich ins Zeug legen, wie ich will, das hilft alles nichts …"

Thiel fiel fast die Löschdecke aus der Hand. Wie bitte? Das hatte Boerne jetzt nicht wirklich so gesagt, oder? Hatte der sie noch alle?

Er drehte Boerne jetzt doch den Hals um, mit seinem Blick wenigstens, aber der zuckte nur angeblich ahnungslos mit den Schultern und gab sich unschuldig. Kerner sagte noch etwas, das er nicht hörte und war im nächsten Moment verschwunden.

"So, dann mal hinlegen, ich bin dran." Er würde da jetzt nicht weiter drauf eingehen. Das wäre nämlich genau das, was Boerne wollte und dass er ihm diesen Triumph gönnte, darauf würde der lange warten können. Er sah Boerne auch gar nicht an, sondern zu der Stelle, an der Boerne hoffentlich gleich mal liegen würde. Damit das hier jetzt endlich mal zu einem Ende kam. Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm er aber doch wahr, wie Boerne ihm mit seinem Blick ein Loch in die Schläfe brannte und er hörte auch das - gespielt? - frustrierte Seufzen, als Boerne sich schließlich in Bewegung setzte.

Kaum lag der andere, deckte Thiel ihn auch schon zu und kniete sich neben ihn. Beherzt klopfte er sich von Boernes Schultern aus nach unten, über die Arme, den Oberkörper, die Beine. Zügig, effektiv. Er war nicht zimperlich, aber auch nicht grob. Fand er zumindest. Boerne schien das anders zu sehen.

"Wollen Sie mich erschlagen?" Seine Fröhlichkeit hatte merklich gelitten.

"Ganz im Gegenteil, ich rette Ihr Leben. Also stellen Sie sich mal nicht so an."

"Wie bitte?! Das ist ja wohl der Witz des Jahrhunderts! Wer ist denn hier der, der sich anstellt, das sind doch wohl Sie! So auffällig, wie Sie hier kompensieren ..." Boerne klang ehrlich aufgebracht.

Thiel sagte nichts außer "Pfff", befreite Boerne von der Decke und stand auf. Während er sich darauf konzentrierte, das Textil wieder ordentlich zusammenzulegen, erhob auch Boerne sich.

"Sie können das nicht leugnen, Thiel, Sie können nicht leugnen, dass ..." Thiel war geistesgegenwärtig genug, um Boerne an dieser Stelle mit einer abwehrenden Geste und zusammengekniffenen Augen ins Wort zu fallen.

"Is' ja gut, Boerne!" Der trieb es heute aber auch echt auf die Spitze.

Weitere Diskussionen wurden von Herrn Kerner im Keim erstickt, der jetzt noch einmal auf die Möglichkeit hinwies, das eben Geübte an der brennenden Puppe ausprobieren zu können. Ansonsten stünde es frei, zu gehen und er wünschte in diesem Fall schon einmal einen angenehmen Abend und bedankte sich für die Teilnahme an seinem Kurs.

Thiel wollte gehen. Das war echt anstrengender gewesen als erwartet und das lag nicht nur am Kurs, so viel stand fest.

Er winkte noch Nadeshda zu, die anscheinend auch Besseres mit ihrem Feierabend anzufangen wusste als eine Stoffpuppe zu retten und die ihm ein gutgelauntes "Bis morgen, Chef" zurief, bevor sie mit ihrem ... Bekannten davon zog. Was die beiden anging, schien tatsächlich der Funke übergesprungen zu sein. Trotz Brandschutzausbildung. Thiel lächelte müde. Dann wandte er sich um, um sich von Boerne zu verabschieden. Der aber stand nicht mehr da, wo er eben noch gestanden hatte, sondern hatte sich inzwischen doch tatsächlich in die Gruppe der Wartenden für die Bonusübung gestellt. Thiel schüttelte den Kopf, dann ging er die paar Schritte zu ihm hin.

"Ich geh schon mal, bis morgen dann."

Er wartete gar keine Antwort ab sondern machte sich sogleich auf den Weg zu seinem Fahrrad. Nach ein paar Schritten war Boerne dann plötzlich doch an seiner Seite und ging neben ihm her und er wunderte sich kein bisschen darüber.

"Ich hab wohl keine Chance, Sie loszuwerden, was?"

"Das wollen Sie ja auch gar nicht!"

Thiel lachte leicht und ließ Boernes Aussage ansonsten unkommentiert. Er wusste, dass das als Zustimmung zu werten war, aber große Verteidigungsreden hätten wohl einen ähnlichen Effekt gehabt, von daher … Und vielleicht war es ja auch so. Vielleicht wollte er das ja tatsächlich. Boerne nicht mehr loswerden. Gewöhnt hatte er sich an diesen unmöglichen Kerl mittlerweile auf jeden Fall und es war ja auch schon immer irgendwie lustig mit ihm und ohne ihn irgendwie langweilig. Und manchmal war es sogar ... Wie auch immer das zu erklären war, das war ja im Grunde sowieso ein einziges Faszinosum, wenn auch ein ganz gutes. Und vorhin, da ... als diese Frau ... das hatte gepikst, die Vorstellung, dass Boerne mit jemand anderem ... Da hatte er ihn definitiv nicht loswerden wollen. Und er mochte es auch, wie Boerne Papier umfalzte. Und sein Jackett öffnete. Und Ärmel hochkrempelte. Und ihm unter der Löschdecke über die Finger strich. Und ... Er mochte auf jeden Fall schon mal Boernes Hände. Ja, doch, auf jeden Fall. Boernes Hände waren ... gut. Und jetzt sollte er schleunigst an etwas anderes denken, sonst ...

"Ich kann Sie mitnehmen, es sieht nach Regen aus", unterbrach Boerne seine Gedanken. Sie waren mittlerweile am Fahrradständer angekommen und als Thiel nach Boernes Anmerkung in den Himmel blickte, sah das tatsächlich nicht gerade vertrauenserweckend aus. Trotzdem ...

"Nee, danke, das passt schon." Nee, eigentlich passte das gar nicht. Nichts passte. Nicht, dass er jetzt alleine und wahrscheinlich durch Regen nach Hause radeln musste und nicht, dass Boerne plötzlich viel zu nett war und nicht, dass er jetzt absagen musste, weil er ja offiziell noch genervt von Boerne war und schon gar nicht, dass Boernes Hände immer noch in seinem Kopf herumwühlten und er jetzt verdammt noch mal gerne … Er machte sich daran, sein Fahrradschloss aufzuschließen. So eine Scheiße aber auch!

"Ach kommen Sie, Thiel, jetzt müssen Sie doch niemandem mehr etwas beweisen." Und sowas mochte er dann halt wieder gar nicht. Wenn Boerne so überheblich war. Das machte ihm jetzt erst recht schlechte Laune.

"Pfff! Beweisen Sie doch erstmal, dass Sie ein guter Verlierer sind!", erklärte er trotzig und fragte sich in der nächsten Sekunde, warum ihm gerade jetzt diese bescheuerte Wette wieder einfiel. Obwohl es ja stimmte, Boerne sollte ja nicht glauben, er würde da so ungeschoren davonkommen können. Vielleicht sollte er einfach, wo er jetzt eh schon mal damit rausgeplatzt war, die Gelegenheit nutzen, den anderen mal von seinem hohen Ross runterzuholen. Und sich selbst blöde Gedanken an tolle Hände auszutreiben. Auch wenn er zugegebenermaßen im Moment noch keinen Schimmer hatte, womit er Boerne am besten drankriegen konnte.

"Was?" Boerne klang verwirrt und Thiel drehte sich halb zu ihm um.

"Na Ihre tolle Wette. Denken Sie ja nicht, ich hätte das vergessen." Er wandte sich wieder seinem Rad zu.

"Ach, jetzt plötzlich! Da bestehen Sie jetzt aber auch nur deshalb drauf, weil ich ausnahmsweise einmal ... und eigentlich hab ich nicht einmal verloren. Das wissen Sie so gut wie ich, dass unter solchen Umständen das ganze Vorhaben ungül ... "

Thiel fummelte immer noch an seinem Schloss herum, das heute irgendwie nicht so wollte wie er, als Boerne mitten im Satz abbrach und auch Thiel erstarrte. Er konnte den Geistesblitz beim anderen förmlich einschlagen hören und gleich danach auch bei sich selbst und er fand es wieder einmal ganz schön gruselig, wie sie beide sich manchmal gar nicht sehen mussten, um zu wissen, was grade im anderen vorging. Was der andere vorhatte. Was der andere wollte. Was gleich passieren würde. Und dass sich in diesen Momenten ihre Vorstellungen und Bedürfnisse deckten oder zumindest ergänzten. Und auch wenn er daran jetzt komischerweise als letztes gedacht hätte, war das vielleicht doch gar kein so dummer Einfall. Vielleicht sogar der einzig vernünftige. Boerne hatte sich nun eh schon in seinem Kopf festgekrallt und zudem hatte das bislang noch immer ganz gut gegen schlechte Launen und Unstimmigkeiten und Gedankenschwurbel jeglichen Ursprungs geholfen.

Hinter ihm räusperte sich Boerne.

"Sie haben vollkommen recht. Wettschulden sind Ehrenschulden. Was schwebt Ihnen denn so vor, womit ich ... bezahlen könnte? Ich hoffe natürlich, die Strafe fällt nicht allzu hart aus."

Thiel ließ jetzt von seinem Fahrradschloss ab, um Boerne anzusehen. Der grinste wissend und Thiel zufrieden, weil ihm im selben Moment eine Idee kam. Sah ganz danach aus, als könnte dieser Tag doch noch versöhnlich enden.

"Hart ist ein gutes Stichwort. Das mit der Löschdecke vorhin, das ... Ich denke, ich müsste das nochmal üben", gab Thiel sich unschuldig. Boerne atmete sichtbar tief ein und fixierte Thiel einen langen Moment. Nickte unmerklich.

"Um acht bei mir", sagte er schließlich bestimmt und Thiel schmunzelte nur und nickte und drehte sich wieder um.

"Sie sind ja doch gar kein so schlechter Verlierer." Hoffentlich ging das Schloss jetzt dann mal auf. Zumindest noch vor um acht. Thiel musste fast lachen.

"Ach, bislang fand ich eigentlich alles, was mit Ihnen und mir und Decken zu tun hatte immer äußerst gewinnbringend, von daher …"

Thiel hielt kurz inne. Stimmte eigentlich. Hm ...

"Na da haben Sie ja Glück gehabt." Endlich ließ sich der Schlüssel umdrehen und das Schloss öffnen. Er befestigte es so am Rahmen, dass es beim Fahren nicht im Weg war und griff nach dem Lenker, um das Rad aus dem Ständer zu heben.

"Nur, wenn Sie zum Frühstück bleiben."

Thiel stockte nur kurz, dann hob er entschlossen sein Fahrrad aus der Halterung und stellte es in Fahrtrichtung. Er lächelte Boerne an, der ihn abwartend ansah.

"Ich bin um acht bei Ihnen." Er schwang sich auf sein Rad und fuhr los. Nach nur wenigen Metern bremste er und hielt an. Drehte um. Boerne stand immer noch an derselben Stelle, wie festgewachsen. Und als würde er immer noch auf eine richtige Antwort warten. Thiel schmunzelte. Sollte er haben.

"Aber du holst frische Brötchen."

 

 

~*~*~*~

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Das "Missgeschick", das Boerne bei der Löschübung widerfährt, ist bei der Ausbildung, bei der ich war, tatsächlich EXAKT so einer Kursteilnehmerin passiert. Es ist also nicht meine Absicht, Boerne als ungeschickt dastehen zu lassen, es ist ja wirklich nur Pech, aber bei Boerne gibt sowas halt doch irgendwie immer mehr her, finde ich *hüstel*.
> 
> Die zweite Übung mit der Decke fand bei uns natürlich ausschließlich an der Attrappe statt, aber immerhin paarweise ;).


End file.
